Mion
Mion (ミオン, Mion) AKA Black Lightning Twin (ブラックライトニングツイン, Burakkuraitoningutsuin), is a Jōnin-level kunoichi from Kumogakure. It's also OC created by TheCuteNinjaGirl Background Mion was born as the doughter of the ANBU members, Ryu (リュウ, Ryū) and Naya (ナヤ, Naya ). She has a few second younger twin sister Shion] (しおん, Shion). Mion always was a good child. She always helped her mom, always cleaning rooms and her sister Shion mess. She look sad, Mion always smiled, because she liked that she do. Then she was four years old, she say to mom, that she wants dance. Her mom just asked her, is this really that she wants. Mion understand, that her mom and dad want that she become ninja, so she for that time never again talked about dance, Mion just talked about that, how she will be ninja. Mion and her twin sister Shion, were similar only in appearance. Mion, was gentle, quiet and a good girl, and her sister, Shion, was mischievous, hyperactive and crazy girl. Mion never had a trouble, and her sister - always. They are different as day and night, like fire and water. When she was four years old, she starts go to in the Academy. Mion was talented girl, who says everyone, that she wants become ninja, but really she don't that it. She trained a lot in academy, because of her parents. She verything that she do, be easy for her, and she faster than anyone completed all tasks. Mion was friendly and gentle person, who was popular in her class. Other students called her Gentle Girl (優しい女の子, Yasashī on'nanoko), because of her gentle character. Mion always wanted, that her sister Shion, who don't have friends, make friend too, like her. Mion was really talented, so she pass the exam when she was seven years old, and her sister Shion too, because of her hard work. When Mion become Genin, she didn't was assigned in the team. She was had a partner: her sister Shion. The high-rank ninjas told them, that they think, that she and Mion can become great kunoichis, and can form perfect duet, like Raikage A and him brother Killer B. Mion knew, that she is basic of this duet, but she never underestimated her sister, and she always thinking, that Shion must be basic of their duet. Shion and Mion was very similar, and everyone always confuse them. Mion liked it, because she felt, that in this world is someone like her. So she was really shocked, when Shion cut her hair. From that time she don't grow her hair, she always cut them. For Mion her hair was important thing to her, so she never cut them, and now twins didn't be similar. Shion and Mion train a lot, and them mastering to Collaboration Techniques: Double Black Panther and Double Black Dragon. Them sensei was Darui, so Shion and Mion also has a tattoo on them lefts shoulders, who signifies that twins can use Black Lightning. Darui helps them mastered Black Lightning attacks, and helps them created them Collaboration Techniques. Mion very respected her sensei Darui. This man was an example to her. During one training, Darui observed, that Mion, and her sister Shion, can sense other's people chakra. He invited him partner C, who was a sensor and medical-nin. He tought Shion and Mion about Chakra Sensing Technique, and Mion mastered it, and became Sensor, her sister too. C also trying to learned Shion and medical jutsu, but she don't want be medical-nin, also she can't use medical jutsu. Mion wanted become medical-nin, but like her sister, she can't use medical jutsu. Mion with Shion becomes chūnins at age 11. After years, at one mission, Mion saved Shion. If Mion didn't be appeared in time, Shion was killed. From that time, Mion noted, that something change between them. They become team, they always fight together. In one mission, Shion saved Mion. During that mission, Mion cut her hair. She said, that she want be like Shion, because their are twins, and them must be similar. From that time, they become real sister, and now no one could reallocate their. Shion and Mion become perfect duet, and them be know in others villages, as one the strongest kunoichi from Kumogakure. Other people called them Black Lightning Twins (ブラックライトニングツイン, Burakkuraitoningutsuin). When Mion was twenty years old, her parents dead in mission. Shion looked really broken, and Mion helped for Shion accept it. Mion always be near Shion, because she felt, that she is required for her sister. They became really great duet, like high-ranked Kumogakure's shinobi wanted. Mion and Shion joined Allied Shinobi Forces in Fourth Shinobi World War, and both of them was assigned in First Division, led by them sensei Darui. Even Mion is a Sensor, she didn't was assigned in Sensor Division, because she had a good fight skills, so she was invited on the front lines. Personality When she was a kid, she was calm child, who always listen to others. She always helped to her parents. Mion a lot of friends, ahe likes to play with them, and everyone liked Mion, because she was gentle, calm, and friendly person. Mion saw, that her sister wanted to make friends, she trying help to her, and met Shion with her friends, but Shion was rude, and no one wanted become friends with her. When she started go in to Academy, she didn't change. She have lo of friends, because she accepted everyone, was gentle and friendly, so others students started call her Gentle Girl (優しい女の子, Yasashī on'nanoko). She like this her nickname, because she felt, that she is really gentle. But her sister was really rude, so Mion, like before, always trying protect Shion, and she wanted that she making friends, but Shion always distance her, and always say, that for her no need friends. But she was happy, then her sister make one friend, a girl like her. Mion always wanted that everyone be happy, she hates sad, because she don't know who is sadness, she always smiled, and be cheerful. When she graduate academy, she a little changed. Mion became a little stronger, she acquired stronger personality. Of course, she didn't lose her gentle, she was nice with others. She had strong opinion, she become more similar than her sister. When she became chūnin, she become more militant, she change really a lot, now she can fight for herself. She trust others, and helped for Shion started trust others, and she was happy, then her sister, after Akina's departed, make some friends. She trust her sister more than others, and she felt, that Shion trust her too. But then them parents dead, Mion saw, that this loss is hard for Shion. It was hard period for Mion too, but she survived, because she always repeat for herself, that life goes on, and she must live. She said that Shion too, expectation, that this helped her recovered. Appearance Mion is a light-skinned girl, with short, silver hair. Before her hair was really long, and she loves them, but she cut them off during one mission,b because she wanted be similar with her sister, and now they are up to the shoulders. Strange, what then she was little, her eyes was green color, but now they are red color. Mion also is tall and slim girl. Mion, unlike most Kumogakure's ninjas, don't wear Kumogakure's Flack Jacket and uniform. She wears dark purple corset, and purple skirt. She wears long black boot, who ending above the knees. On the left thigh is strap, which would obstruct the paper bombs. Her skirt tied at the end of a large white ribbon. Also, she wears a short purple vest. Her forehead protector is on her forehead. When she is not on mission, she wears silver dress and black shoes. Her outfit is like her sister's Shion's outfit. Before she cut her hair, her outfit was different. She wears dark blouse, and dark skirt. Mion wears long dark socks, and dark shoes. Also, she wears silver jacket. During Shinobi World War, she wears Kumogakure Flack Jacket and uniform, and Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector on her forehead, like others Kumogakure's ninjas. Abilities Mion is a sensor type shinobi, allowing her to sense the chakra of others even from extended distances. She also imply a mastery of multiple skills requiring very fine chakra control. Mion don't use Genjutsu, but she is able to separate where is genjutsu, and where is true. Nature Transormation Mion is able to use black lightning — a special form of lightning passed down to her by her teacher, Darui. With the power of the "black lightning", she can use techniques such as the Lightning Release: Black Panther to immobilise and or kill several enemies. Also, Mion used combinated Black Lightning attacks with her sister Shion. Mion is also proficient with the use of chakra flow with ballistic weapon. His skill with chakra flow is such that he was able to cut through a metal blade with a lightning-enhanced shuriken. Status Part II Shinobi World War arc Shion fight in Fourth Shinobi World War in First Division leaded by Darui, her teacher. Even she is the sensor, she wasn't invited in the sensor division, but she have an important role in this division, because she has ability sense enemy from a long distance. Trivia * Mion has completed 76 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 28 C-rank, 22 B-rank, 10 A-rank, 1 S-rank * Mion's favorite food are Fish, while her least favorite food is Dango's. * Mion's hobby's are; traveling, walking, drawing, going to hotsprings and playing with her sister Shogi * Mion wishes to fight her sister Shion, her father, her sensei Darui and her mother * Other things: ** Favorite animal: Cat ** Favorite beverage: Tea ** Least favorite beverage: water ** Favorite color: silver ** Fears: spiders, snakes ** Likes: flowers, dance, animals, friends. ** Dislikes: swords, snakes, spiders, other reptiles. Quotes * (To Shion) "Shion... I never say to you that you can, and that you can't to do... I never think, that if I'm a few seconds older than you, I can order to you... I never think, that you are lower than me... But if you think that I do this, then it means, that I do something wrong... Then I'm sorry for this... I never underestimated you... I think, you're great academy student, perfect than me." * (To Shion) "You really think that, Shion? Well, thank you. But please, never be like me. Because you are the one and only. Did you remember, that you said to me? Everyone must be themselves, and not someone else." * (To her class) "Why do you laugh? Why do you laugh from my sister? Look at yourselves. You are hopeless. You never become great ninjas, because all that you can, is laugh from other! If you want to know, Shion is incredible! She works hard everyday, because she wants to be a perfect ninja, not like you! You didn't want anything. You just sit and thinking, that you can become ninjas then you do nothing. You're wrong! If you want become great ninjas, your talent it's not all, you must work hard! Like my sis. So that's why... So that's why she will become perfect kunoichi, and that's why I want to be like her! " * (To Shion) "Shion, why you cut your hair? We are twins, we must be similar! If not... If we don't be similar, why we are twins? If we don't be similar, we don't be twins. You don't want be twins with me?" * (To Shion) "No... We don't need wait that long... We can be similar now... (She pulls out her kunai and cut her hair). Now we are similar. Don't worry about my hair... I always liked your hairstyle, and now I have this too." * (To Father when she was 4 years old) "Father, fight with me! I'm ready! I will defeat you! Am... Hey, where's my kunai? No way, that I can lose him! Ehhh, now I never defeat dad (crying). But... Now I'm thinking... Even with kunai, I don't defeat you. Because you are strong, I'm weak, I'm to gentle for this... Why I'm so hopeless?" * (With Shion to them enemies) "We are Black Lightning twins! And we finish you off with us Black lightning!" * (To Shion) "We. We are the best sisters in the world. Not you, not me, but we. I love you too, Shion." Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT